Cody's Truck
by white rosestrand
Summary: Sierra laied on top of Codys truck in the field, watching the stars. She pertended Cody was laying with her. But of course he wasnt he never would be.


**Authors note: This story is based on a ture story that happened to a girl that was 16. But i did change some of it, so its not completely the same. Thats how i got this idea. I hope you enjoy this story just like my other ones. Once again this is a sad story about SxC. But if you like it please review! :D **

**Codys Truck**

Cody had bought his red pick up truck back in 2009. The only reason he bought it was because he didnt have the money, to afford anything better. The truck was nothen much from an ordinary truck, it was big red and rusted. But for some reason it seemed to complete Cody. Of course he had drove his dads car, and his mothers before, lots of times. But he never did get the same feeling as he did when he drove his truck. Cody seemed to always think his truck was lucky. Every time something happened to Cody that was lucky, his truck was always there with him. The first kiss he shared with Sierra was in the truck. It was the first kiss he ever had from a girl. Though Cody and Sierra meet and became best friends in TDWT. They didnt start dating until Cody allowed it.

He was unsure of Sierra at first but with giving time they grew closer. The two would often spend there nights laying down on the top of his truck, to watch the stars. Sierra would bring a blanket to lay on. They would meet at Codys drive way, then they would get into the truck and drive off. Cody would take them to a field where they would watch it all. The field was a place where they could get away. There was no houses or buildings built in the field, it was just a plain and quite. There was flowers that grew there and dried up brown grass, that surrounded the land. The field seemed like it had been untouched. No one really knew it was there. There was a old dirt road out in the country that lead to a dead end. The dead end was the field. They would navigate around the sign that said in big black bold letters, (**Dead End)** _No trust passing. _Cody nor Sierra cared if they were breacking the rules. Who was there to stop them anyways?

Cody laied in his bed asleep he had been dreaming about his truck, and the field that night. He was awoking by a taping on his window. The noise starttled Cody, but he manged to get up and walk slowly towards the window. Cody who was now wide wake, opened the window. He began to look around but didnt see anything. Just as he was about to give up on looking, Sierras head poped up from below. Sierra had climbed up the latter that Cody always leaves standing up, rate by his bedroom window. After Cody realized it was her he didnt seem surpised. After all the latter is there for a reason, and that reason is to let her cilmb up it. Cody had put that latter there about a few months ago, after his parents stopped letting Sierra come over after dark. But that was the only time they could go to the field and watch the stars together. If they went there in the day people would see them and they werent allowed back there in the first place. They needed a latter because Codys bedroom was on the second floor.

Codys mother was a light sleeper and the few times Cody did try to sneek out at night, she always caught him. Thats why they used the latter. "Hey Cody, did I scare you?" Sierra asked him in a wisper. "Of course not Sierra I knew it was you the whole time." Cody joked. "Ok thats good how about we head to the field?" She asked him still speacking in a wisper. Cody began to feel all happy inside, he just loved the field it relieved stress. "Ok." He giggled. Sierra began to help Cody out of the window on to the latter. Cody was in his PJs still, and so was Sierra but they didnt care. They were like that most of the time they went. As Codys feet touched the soft wet grass his whole body began to tingle. The two then sprinted to Codys truck like the always did. Sierra carried a big dark blue blanket with her, and once they got to the truck she put it in there.

Cody tried to shut his door as quitly as he could. Sierra did the same. Codys hand reached for the key, as he put it in and turned it it made a soft noise. Good thing it wasnt to loud. The truck bolted away from the house, Sierras head was turned back watching to see if anyone heard them that wasnt suppost to. She had to be careful about her mother hearing them to. Sierra was lucky she only had to worry about one parent. Her father had died when she was only 5 years old in a war. Sierra was clueless one evening to why her father didnt come home. Her mother recevied the phone call, and was balwing her eyes out. Sierra asked her mother after the call, _when well daddy be home? _Her mother just replied and said, _he will never be home. _Sierra was just to young to know why. After that mess her mother began to devolped an obsesson for Chris Mclane. Her mother was never really normal after that. She just stay in her locked bedroom watching love storys. Her mother was a heavy sleeper and it just made it easier for Sierra to sneek out to Codys more.

"I dont think anyone heard us." Sierra told Cody. Cody breathed a heavy sigh in relief. During the car ride Sierra and Cody talked on the way as they always did. Cody felt like he could tell Sierra anything. Sierra who felt the same often told Cody how miserable she was when he mother lacked to give her attention. Sierras mother was in her room almost the whole day. So they never spent time together. After a fifteen mintue drive, they reached the dead end dirt road. Cody drove the truck down it. The road is very long about a mile and it is surrounded by thick woods. Thats why it seems funny that there is a field there. Cody always thought it was magic. It felt magical there. Cody sometimes wondered if theres other people who come to the field not just at night. But Cody hoped not cause he wanted it to be all to there selfs.

Once they came to the end of the dirt road Cody had to be careful to drive around the _Dead End _sign. They didnt want to damage property. But once they got pasted it they took off fast. After a few mintues they were out of the truck and had the blanket laied on the top of the truck. Cody helped Sierra on to the top of the truck, and then got on him self. They laied there happy just gazing upon the stars. Sierra liked to point and look for constellations, then once she found them she would tell Cody. "Theres the big dipper." She said. Cody smile and said "You always show me that one." After looking at the planets and the stars, for an hour it was time to pack up and leave before there parents woke up. "We better get going." Cody told Sierra. It was still pitch black outside when they took off for home.

Once they reached there neighborhood Cody parked the truck and Sierra gave Cody a kiss on the cheek, and took off for her house. Which wasnt to far from his. As Cody climed the latter to his bedrrom window, he thought that he might head to the field tommorrow just by him self. Which was rare. But he pushed that memory aside and got into his bedroom. Sierra woke up the next day feeling fresh and new. She walked down the stairs and turned on the TV she watched TV for a few hours until in was noon. Then she undressed from her PJs and went to wake up her mother. How lazy Sierra had been today she thought, usually she did something. After her mother woke up she just sat and watch TV in her room as always. Later on that evening Sierra was still copped up in her house. She was making her self dinner cause her mother never cooked. Heck if Sierra didnt feed her mother she would be dead.

She stopped cooking when she heard police sirens comming from outside her house. She opened her door and walked outside. There was a big commotion comming from Codys drive way. With Sierra being curious, she sprinted to the sence. She saw Codys mother weeping as a police man talked to her and Codys father. Seirra got all worried and sick inside. Whats wrong?! What happened?! Were the questions she kept asking in her head. She ran rate straight up to Codys mother and asked her some questions. "What's going on!? Is everyone alright?!" Codys mothers eyes looked worn out from all the crying she did. "Theres been an accident." She said crying again. Sierra turned her head to see a tow truck the tow truck was towing a car. But it wasnt just any car, _it was Codys truck! _Sierra gasped in shock and horror. "_No..no.. it cant be." _She wispered sadly "Is Cody ok?! When did this happen!?" She shouted at Codys mother. Codys mother was surpised to see that Sierra knew Cody had been in the accident. At one point she didnt know what to say. But she had to come clean. "Cody...died on impact. Some black Ford...uh lost control of his car...smashed rate into Codys front." She said in a sad wisper, about to cry and lose her composer again.

Sierra didnt know what to do. All she rembered was that she, collapsed on the ground crying. She felt like she was going to throw up, her stomach was in a knot as her tires poured down on the cement. Codys mother helped her up and then gave her a big hug. Thats all they could do now. "I'm so sorry for your loss." A police man began. "Its ok, where did this happen anyway?" Sierra said sniffling. "He was turning on a long dead end dirt road." The police man told them. Sierra then knew where he was heading when he crashed. _The field_...

**Three months later**

Sierra was starting to heal a little from Codys death, she often went to the field alone to watch the stars. Codys parents who had no use for Codys truck so they gave it to Sierra. Sierra loved it more than anything it reminded her of Cody, and the fun times they shared in it. Even though the truck was rusted and the front end was damaged and it looked like, it was going to hell. Sierra wouldnt trade it for any other car in the world. One afternoon Sierra drove Codys truck to the field. She grabbed the blue blanket from inside, and laied it on the top of the truck. And as always she looked up at the stars just like before, the accident. It was the only place where she felt happy. It had seemed like nothen had changed. She sometimes would pertend he was still there laying next to her. But of course he was never there.

As Sierra looked up at all the constellations, she swear that she saw one that looked just like Cody. Him was smiling, and seeing he made her smile too. They were still together Sierra thought maybe not here, but in her heart they would always be. Sierra was happy, so she feel asleep on Codys truck. As she was sleeping she dreamt of one big happy family. One family... with Cody, Sierra and there truck.

**Thxs for reading this sad story!**

**I got the idea to add the field to it because I live on a dead end road with a field just like in the story. But its not a dirt one though. But my grandpa lives on a dirt dead end road with a field and woods though. So you can see why i added that. I added that also because it adds a great touch up to the story. Codys truck, and the field both are conected to why Cody died. I cause you didnt know.**


End file.
